It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World
|image= '' song.]] |season=1 |production=113A |broadcast=18 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |writer= |storyboards=Mike Diederich Mike Roth |ws |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=February 24, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="The Ballad of Badbeard" }} help Candace learn how to parallel park by building a monster truck track in the backyard. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is marketing his new line of monster trucks to investors, and proceeds to try and get rid of the competition. Episode Summary are racing remote control cars at the speed of light in the backyard. Linda Flynn comes outside to let the boys know that she is leaving for her cooking class with Charlene Doofenshmirtz, ex-wife of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb then begin planning for the day and come up with a monster truck. Meanwhile, Candace is in despair since she can't parallel park. She tells the problem to Stacy on the telephone. And during that time, her dad was number-painting a portrait of the Queen of England, then kisses it. He does that to all of his paintings. But then, Lawrence hears a rumble in the back yard. Phineas and Ferb have finally finished their monster truck, and parked it in front of Lawrence's window. Candace also comes to Lawrence's room, then Phineas asks Candace and Lawrence to hop on and practice. For this reason, Candace asks where they are supposed to practice. To answer, Ferb pulled a curtain, showing the background of a normal suburban area. When Ferb finishes pulling, a monster truck arena was in front of them. On TV, Isabella announces the beginning of the match in a low voice. Songs She's a Truck Drivin' Girl Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Not said. Ferb's Lines Ferb sings She's a Truck Drivin' Girl. Whatcha doin'? Not said. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters through the couch. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 23rd episode produced. 18th episode aired, first broadcast on February 24, 2008. * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 24, Billy Ray Cyrus ("Hannah Montana") guest stars as Buck Buckerson, a monster truck driver competing against Candace in a Monster Truck Rally. Phineas and Ferb want to help Candace overcome her fear of driving by creating the safest and most Candace-proof vehicle for her to practice in - a monster truck. If she can drive that, she can drive anything. But suddenly Candace's "practice run" through the backyard turns into a massive monster truck rally. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has created his own line of monster trucks and is looking for investors. The only problem is – his trucks are real monsters! Continuity *The Giant baby head returns from "One Good Scare Ought To Do It!" as Phineas is setting up the Monster Truck Track. This might be a clue as to where the giant baby head might have originally come from. Remember that Dan Povenmire said that the episodes are not shown in order. * Charlene Doofenshmirtz appears in a non-speaking cameo during Linda's cooking class. * This is one of a few episodes where Dad sees the full extent of Phineas and Ferb's big idea. Allusions *'Title': The title is a reference to the 1963 classic movie [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0057193/ It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World]. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom / Grandma Betty Jo ♦ (listed as Betty Joe) * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy ♦ * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford ♦ * Billy Ray Cyrus as Buck Buckerson * Kelly Hu as Stacy (listed as Stacey) * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet ♦ * Tyler Mann as Carl (speaking cameo) * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa (Clyde) ♦ * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Cymphonique Miller, Richard O'Brien, Maulik Pancholy, Ariel Winter :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes